AEW Video Game CAW Trials Tournament Series
when AEW announced they were making a AEW Video Game sooner rather than later, the Best of the Very Best of the Wrestling Gaming World of Nathan Wallace have assembled for the newly-authorized CAW Trials WorldWide Tournament Series to determine the CAW Roster to join the main roster wrestlers already in the All Elite Wrestling video game titled "AEW Evolution" IF they're 250 or 500 CAW Slots its a straight-on qualifier or IF they're 18, 32 or 50 CAW Slots we will have the Box-offs at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas,Nevada to determine the final 18, 32 or 50 CAW Roster members as a former multi-time Autistic Chojin Wrestling World Champion, Nathan Joseph Wallace received the 1st Available CAW Slot via an Automatic Bid therefore will have to wait for other tournament winning Representations to make the Roster as scheduled Pre-Tournament Team Competition PS3 World #3 vs PS3 World #4 CAW Trials Tournaments NES SNES N64 WCW vs NWO World Tour 007 Goldeneye (N64) WCW vs NWO Revenge WWE Attitude Clay Fighter 63 1/3 Perfect Dark 64 WWE Wrestlemania 2000 Super Smash Bros. Pokemon Stadium Ready 2 Rumble Boxing ECW Hardcore Revolution WCW Mayhem 007 the World is Not Enough (N64) WCW Backstage Assault Pokemon Stadium 2 PS1 WWE WrestleMania the Arcade Game Power Move Pro Wrestling WWE In Your House WCW vs the World K-1 Arena Fighters WWE War Zone WCW Nitro Knockout Kings 99 WCW/NWO Thunder WWE Attitude Contender Boxing K-1 Revenge Knockout Kings 2000 WCW Mayhem HBO Boxing WWE Smackdown Boxing WCW Backstage Assault WWE Smackdown 2: Know Your Role ECW Anarchy Rulez Ultimate Fighting Championship Digimon Rumble Arena Simpsons Wrestling K-1 World GP 2001 Nintendo Gamecube Super Smash Bros. Melee WWE WrestleMania X-8 WWE WrestleMania XIX PS2 Fire Pro Wrestling Returns Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Round 2 Knockouts Kings 2001 WWE Smackdown Just Bring It! Knockout Kings 2002 Legends of Wrestling Rocky Mike Tyson Heavyweight Boxing Victorious Boxers 2 WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth DragonBall Z Budokai Legends of Wrestling II PRIDE Fighting Championships Celebrity Deathmatch Backyard Wrestling Don't Try this at home K-1 World Grand Prix WWE Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain Street Fighter Anniversary Collection Rumble Roses Showdown: Legends of Wrestling EA Fight Night 2004 DragonBall Z Budokai 3 Rocky Legends UFC Sudden Impact Galactic Wrestling WWE Smackdown vs Raw EA Sports Fight Night Round 2 WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2006 EA Sports Fight Night Round 3 DragonBall Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 DragonBall Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2008 DragonBall Z Infinite World TNA Impact WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 PS3 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 WWE Legends of WrestleMania EA Sports Fight Night Round 4 UFC 2009 Undisputed EA MMA EA Sports Fight Night Champion WWE 12 UFC Undisputed 3 WWE 13 WWE 2K14 WWE 2K15 WWE 2K16 WWE 2K17 PS4 Chikara Action Arcade Wrestling Fire Pro Wrestling World WWE 2K18 WWE 2K19 WWE 2K20 DVD World PS3 World #3 U.S National Vale Tudo Championships in Denver U.S Armed Forces Vale Tudo Championships in Fort Bragg, NC Golden Gloves National Championships in Huntsville, Alabama Eastern Olympia MMA Trials in Charlotte, NC Western Olympia MMA Trials in Albuquerque, NM U.S Olympia MMA Trials in BYW Mania 2 arena in Hollywood U.S Olympia MMA Box-Offs in Las Vegas, NV PS3 World #4 U.S National Vale Tudo Championships in Denver U.S Armed Forces Vale Tudo Championships in Fort Bragg, NC Golden Gloves National Championships in Huntsville, Alabama Eastern Olympia MMA Trials in Charlotte, NC Western Olympia MMA Trials in Albuquerque, NM U.S Olympia MMA Trials in BYW Mania 2 arena in Hollywood U.S Olympia MMA Box-Offs in Las Vegas, NV LG DVD World U.S National Vale Tudo Championships in Denver U.S Armed Forces Vale Tudo Championships in Fort Bragg, NC Golden Gloves National Championships in Huntsville, Alabama Eastern Olympia MMA Trials in Charlotte, NC Western Olympia MMA Trials in Albuquerque, NM U.S Olympia MMA Trials in BYW Mania 2 arena in Hollywood U.S Olympia MMA Box-Offs in Las Vegas, NV DVD Small World U.S National Vale Tudo Championships in Denver U.S Armed Forces Vale Tudo Championships in Fort Bragg, NC Golden Gloves National Championships in Huntsville, Alabama Eastern Olympia MMA Trials in Charlotte, NC Western Olympia MMA Trials in Albuquerque, NM U.S Olympia MMA Trials in BYW Mania 2 arena in Hollywood U.S Olympia MMA Box-Offs in Las Vegas, NV AEW Video Game Official CAW Roster # Nathan Joseph Wallace (Automatic Bid) # Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:CAW Trials Tournament Category:All Elite Wrestling